Vulko (Prime Earth)
Years later, upon meeting Arthur off the coast of Norway, Vulko showed a young Arthur his birthright, the home of Atlantis. Vulko gave Arthur a map to the Dead King's armory, where Atlantis' most powerful artifacts were kept. He also gives him the Atlantean stones that lied on the crown of the Dead King, the creator and first king of Altantis, before it was destroyed. Although Arthur does not believe he will be accepted, Vulko had faith that Arthur could save Atlantis. When Arthur left the position of King of Atlantis, Vulko was banished once again from Atlantis and lived on the surface world. Wanting to see his King restored to the throne, Vulko secretly hired Black Manta to steal the Dead King's Scepter. Vulko later sabotaged military weapons testing to target and fire explosive missiles on Atlantis. His intention was to incite Orm to begin the Atlantean War Plan. Orm began an invasion of the surface world in retaliation for the attack and for previous years of pollution dumped into his ocean. Vulko's plan was to force Arthur to take back the throne of Atlantis and become the king again. Vulko used the scepter to control the Trench to invade the surface world as well throwing another threat at Arthur. Seeing a common enemy, and learning the plans of Vulko, Aquaman defeated Orm and the Trench to re-take the throne of Atlantis as Vulko has planned. Seeing his goal accomplished, Vulko conceded the scepter to Arthur as the rightful king and was promptly punished by his new king to be punished in Atlantis. Advisor to Mera Because of his actions during the Atlantean Civil War Vulko received a full pardon and was reinstated as chief of advisor to the throne of Atlantis serving under the newly crowned Queen Mera. Early on into her reign, Mera informed Aquaman that she was pregnant with their child. However Arthur was presumed dead on the that same night after Mera lashed out, although his body was never found. Fearing a scandal Vulko and the council began looking for a royal partner for Mera, believing that they could claim that the child was in fact the legitimate baby of Mera and the suitor she chose. After much consideration and to the shock of the whole council Mera chose Vulko as her new husband. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** ** : Vulko is able to withstand the huge pressures of deep ocean. ** ** ** ** *** : Vulko is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. *** : Vulko's hearing is far greater than any human's. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Dead King's Scepter : An Atlantean artifact that was made by Atlan thousands of years ago. Vulko used scepter to telepathically control the Trench to invade the surface world. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}